Ink City Story
by isiasa
Summary: Fanfic about Chika as she struggles to keep up in the turf wars. This is my first fic so please review.
1. waiting

You are Chika and you're siked.

You have lived in the city next to Inktropolis your whole life and now you are finally old enough to join a team in the turf wars. Because you lived nearby the city you have been watching turf wars ever since you could remember. It is like a dream to play the same game as your childhood heros.

You sit in the waiting room in your beginner clothes and with your beginner gun.

You play squid jump to pass the time but you can't focus cause you're too excited.

When you are wondering which stage you will play at first a inkling boy with blue hair and a basic looking charger walks in.

Judging by his outfit he's still pretty new. You decide to strike a conversation with the kid.

" Hi. Are you here to get teamed up too?" You ask.

" haha yeah." He replies.

" But you seem to have played some games before…"

" ahaha yeah. i was in a team before but i got kicked out."

"Oh"

Well that was weird. You didn't know you could get kicked out. You feel a little more nervous than before.

" so… what's your name?" This time he asks you a question to break the silence.

" Oh, I'm Chika. How about you?"

" im Susanou but most people just call me Sus."

" Weird nickname but ok. Nice to meet you Sus."

" nice to meet you too."


	2. teams

The awkward silence continued between the two of you when the team sorting started.

You were lead by some lady to a blank room where you got some basic training. You notice that your waiting buddy is really bad at using his charger.

You wonder why he even uses it at all.

Afterwards you realize that that was actually a test. You aren't really worried about the results but wow. You didn't notice at all.

When the test results are out the lady brings in six other inklings. Turns out they are the teams you will be joining.

One of them is made of one girl and two boys. The girl looks chill but the two boys are kind of intimadating. The girl stares at you until she notices you are looking at her too and turns her attention to the boy.

The other team has three girls. They seem pretty friendly. If you join it'll be an all girl team which would be kind of nice.

Then the lady FINALLY sorts you.

You are relieved when she puts you with the girls. You look over your shoulder to see the kid.

He says something to the female inkling and suddenly she cackles. Maybe she wasn't as chill as she seemed. Poor kid.


	3. team Shi-ten-ou

Gonna change to susanou's pov

"hahaha wow seriously?!" the leader of your new team replies as you explain to them about how you got kicked out of your old team. You felt like they should know that you suck so they don't expect much from you.

" ehehe , aren't we lucky to have you." she says to the two boys behind her.

" Yeah" one of them reply quite blandly. The other one just grunts.

They don't seem so excited to have you.

The girl's name is Watatsumi and she is kind of the head of the team. The boys don't even introduce themselves so you will call the one with the sharp eyes Un and the one with the dead eyes Sun ( in your head of course ).

"ufufufu, don't worry they treated me the same way when I joined our team. "

"Yeah but at least you had some skills. This kid's like the newbiest kid there is." Un comments.

"that's not true. that other girl probably just came here." Tsumi argues

" How do you even know that ?" This time Sun says

" it's kind of written all over her isn't it?"

While they were debating which one of you were worse they were also making their move to the vending machine. Tsumi got lemon tea, Un and Sun got milk tea. You decide to buy a drink as well and you get yourself some orange juice.

You don't know what to think about your new team. Watatsumi seems nice but the other two are kind of cold.

"Hey! Come on, let's go." Sun calls you as you space out.

Just as you're about to leave you hear the vending machie say something. You jump. You didn't expect that. You investigate to see that the little screen that usually shows how much money you put in has the numbers 7777.

"Hey, we told you to get moving." Un say as he comes to get you.

"oh ah yeah ok but the machine just said something so-"

" Huh, looks like your lucky at least."

"what"

"You won a free drink."

"vending machines have features like that around here?"

" Yeah? You don't really have to live in the big city to have them."

" COME ON LET'S GO" you hear Tsumi yell from the tower.


End file.
